


Officially Gibbs-DiNozzo!

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Movie Reference, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Wedding day and a glimpse at the honeymoon.





	

“Abby, what is all of this?” McGee groaned as he came to Abby's lab.

“Flowers over there, decorations here, cake samples...wanna try? C’mere...” Abby bounced  through the forest of greenery toward the small cooler that held little cups of cake.

“No, I do _not_ want to try. I _want_ you to get to work. How can you do that, if…” a machine dinged and Abby tripped over an assembled chocolate fountain. “If you're tripping over everything. Look, I'm sure they appreciate it, but save the wedding planning for home?”

Abby pouted, “Fine, Mr best man.”

“Right now, I'm just your boss. Get me that trace, Abby. And if this stuff is here the next time one of us comes down, I'll get someone else to run it. Maybe the new guy, what's his name?...”

“Alright! Go! Everything will be back in my office ASAP and gone tonight.” Abby hustled to her babies.

*****

“Abby, I don't think Jethro cares whether we have 'salmon’ or 'coral’ colored roses.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “how about red. Just red.”

_“Tony! That's what EVERYONE uses! You want to be different, don't you?”_

Tony shook his head as his assistant brought him a pile of papers to sign. “Look, Abbs, whatever you pick is fine. But for the love of God, please remember we’re not goth, and we’re not girly.”

_“So cancel the black roses?”_

_“_ Abby…” Tony said, warningly.

 _“Ok! No black, nix the coral. Got it. See you later!”_ Abby hung up and Tony let his head drop onto the pile on his desk.

“Vegas. We should have just gone to Vegas. Elvis is cool, right?” He mumbled. He looked up at his clock. 4:49pm. 1649. Eleven minutes until he could go home. Then just one week until his wedding and their two-stage honeymoon.

*****

Abby hung up the phone and giggled at the florist. “It worked! Red it is. But let's do these wooden accents. Tony is really black tie, fancy, formal, but Gibbs is down to earth, really works with his hands.” The woman in front of her nodded. “Should we give McGee a bouquet like us?” The two grinned conspiratorially.

*****

“Uncle Gibbs, if Abby makes me wear a giant bow or something equally stupid, I'm not going.” Emily stood on the bottom step of the basement, glaring.

Jethro stopped sanding and smiled at her. “I'll pull the bow off myself, Em. You think your dad would wear a bow?”

She laughed, “if mom made him?” Jethro grinned at the thought. “She _did_ drag him to her wedding to Victor.”

Jethro rolled his eyes, “yeah. Invited me too. Glad I avoided that mess.” Emily got quiet, and Jethro motioned for her to join him. “You remember what I showed you?” He handed her the sandpaper. She nodded and felt the boards for rough spots. “Thanks for standing in for him. I know it's not easy.”

Emily focused on the wood in front of her, “I know he was your best friend, uncle Gibbs. He'd do it. He'd probably complain more than me, though.”

Jethro chuckled, “yup. And I'm not giving you any bourbon.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “aww, come on! That's what friends are for!”

Jethro gently tapped the back of her head. “Not yer _friend_ , kiddo.”

*****

Palmer sat outside Tony's door, his leg bouncing with nerves. “Alright, Gremlin, how do I look?” Tony threw open the door and did a runway spin, his jacket tails flowing perfectly with the motion.

“Awesome! Tony, you look like a model!” Palmer positioned himself at the head of the stairs.

“I'd better, after the beauty routine Abby signed me up for. Jethro probably just rubbed some of his callouses off with sandpaper and threw on his tux. I think I'm the bride, here.” Tony grinned. As much as he was complaining, he never formed down an opportunity for some pampering. The day before had been ALL pampering. Massage, facial, Mani/pedi, mudbath, waxing, pretty much every service the spa offered. McGee was the most uncomfortable.

> " _Tony, really? You're making me do this too?”_  
>  _“Come on, McGoo, you've done this before.”_  
>  _"Tony, I can't go to work on Monday with a manicure.” He hissed._  
>  _“What, big bad MCRT team lead can't be metrosexual? Nobody had an issue with me banging another guy, why would they care if your nails are pretty?”_  
>  _“Tony… Anyone who can ‘bang’ the feared Agent Gibbs is someone NOT to mess with. Coming in with perfectly buffed nails is another story.”_

But he'd done it. Abby had declared that Tony would not see Jethro until just before they walked down the aisle, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. The three of them spent the day together instead. “Ok, Palmer, let's go find my hunka hunk of burnin love!” Tony waggled his eyebrows, but Palmer nervously blocked his path. “Gremlin…”

“Uh, sorry Tony...Abby said that you have to stay up here until she gave the OK.” He looked up and blinked several times, “look, I know you like me and all… But she's kinda scary sometimes. And I do still have to work with her.”

Tony groaned. “You're killin’ me, Smalls!”

`````

“Katherine, I swear to God, if I have to wear this godforsaken monkey suit for more than 20 minutes…” Jethro grumbled as Katherine straightened his tie.

“Knock it off. You look handsome.” She smacked his shoulder, “check yourself out.”

“I'd rather just get married, thank you.” Jethro sighed as he looked at the naked and slightly paler spot on his ring finger. They'd chosen to have their rings re-finished and engraved, instead of buying new ones, and he felt naked without it.

Katherine smiled. “Got your vows?” Gibbs patted his breast pocket. “Nervous?”

Jethro narrowed his eyes at her. “Done it four times before, I probably have it memorized, Katie.”

She smirked, “didn't answer my question.”

Jethro shook his head. “Maybe a little. Breathe a word of that to anyone…”

“I know, threat to my life, yadda yadda. Heard it all yesterday.”

Abby had arranged a similar spa day for Jethro, Katherine and Emily. It had been Katherine's job to keep him there, and by the end, he'd actually admitted _some_ of it was nice. The massage, mostly. He _had_ refused the pedicure and waxing, but it was a concession they were willing to make.

“How long 'till we can get this over with?”

Katherine checked her phone, “according to your wedding planner, the photographers are almost ready for you.”

`````

“Ok, Tony, my assistant is going up to Jethro now to give him the same instructions. You're going to both come down your staircases, we'll do some individual poses there, then at the bottom, you'll pin each other's boutonnieres. Once we finish the individual poses, don't worry about us, we'll get what we need, you two just do what feels right. Maybe keep the movements slow, but otherwise, just be yourselves. We’ll head out front and do some portraits out there while everyone gets set up, then start the ceremony. Got it?”

Tony nodded. His stomach was rolling with nerves and excitement. “Jethro's probably cool as a cucumber right now. You know he's done this FOUR times? I'm the FIFTH Mrs. Gibbs. Jesus.” He started pacing. “I'm a mess. I AM the bride. Holy shit. I'm in my fancy suite, with my manicured nails and my waxed nether regions, sucking in my gut and practically bawling with nerves.”

The photographer's phone dinged, and he chuckled at the text. “Apparently, Mr. Gibbs is _not_ cool as a cucumber. And, he has a manicure too. Deep breaths, man. You ready?”

Tony grinned at the thought of Jethro sitting in a nail salon having his nails buffed. He solidified that image in his brain, took a deep breath, straightened his jacket, and said, “No. But let's do it.” He felt like he was prepping to storm into a house to catch a terrorist cell.

The poses on the staircase seemed like they took forever. Really, it was probably 2 or 3 minutes, but Tony was just anxious to see the man who would, in a matter of an hour, be his husband. But these photos would last forever, so he did his best to pose and smile as instructed.

“Ok, Tony, I'm going to head down the stairs. Wait at least 15 seconds, then come down slowly, ok?” The photographer made some last minute touch ups to the angle of Tony's tie and handed him the boutonniere. “Get 'em Tiger.”

Tony stood on the stairs and looked at the grouping of small dark red wooden roses in his hand. The base was wrapped with dried palm leaves that looked like thin strips of wood, and tucked behind were dried hops. It was simple, elegant, and totally Jethro.

 _Had it been 15 seconds? Probably_. Tony took a deep breath again and slowly descended the stairs. Of course, Jethro had jumped the gun and was waiting for him at the bottom.

_Not gonna cry._

_Brides cry._

_Oh damnit._ Tony wiped the tear off his cheek as he got to the bottom step. “You look perfect.” He whispered to Jethro.

Jethro inhaled shakily, and Tony realized he wasn't the only one getting emotional. To spare his almost-husband the possible embarrassment of having teary eyes in his photos, he leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands as he kissed him, sneakily swiping his thumbs under his eyes and catching the wetness he'd seen. As he pulled back, Jethro smiled, “you sayin’ I'm not always perfect?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “You KNOW you’re not always perfect. Neither am I. But right now?”  
  
Jethro nodded. “Perfect.”    
  
They kissed again, and Jethro pinned Tony’s boutonniere to his jacket. The same palm leaf wrapping and hops behind, but with real spray roses. From a distance, you couldn’t tell the difference between the two, but close up…Jethro leaned down to sniff the flowers. “Abby did good. Elegant and beautiful, just like you.”  
  
“When did you become such a sap, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?” Tony asked with a happy chuckle.  
  
“Your fault Anthony D. DiNozzo.” He smirked as Tony pinned his wooden flower to his lapel. “Now let’s go get hitched, shall we?”  
  
“OK, Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo.” Tony grinned.  
  
Jethro tapped the back of his head. “Still haven’t decided on that yet.”  
  
They took some more photos, mostly outside, some indoors (Tony insisted on one in front of the fireplace—which contained a fresh steak cooking. The photographers obliged, but were quite confused), until Abby came bursting in. “Guys guys guys guys! You ready? Omigod, you look PERFECT! Both of you! Can I put cameras in your honeymoon suite? Seriously, you know how much money that could make? You’re so hot! OK, anyway—“  
  
Tony pressed a finger to Abby’s lips. “Deep breath.” Abby pouted. Tony raised an eyebrow. Abby sighed. “Deep breath IN, Abbs.” She obliged, taking a deep breath through her nose. “Good. Now, I’m going to move my finger, and you’re going to calmly tell us what you wanted to tell us. OK?” Abby nodded. Tony slowly lifted his finger.  
  
“OK, so, everything is ready. Ducky is ready to go first, then me and Kat, then Emily and Tim, then Tali and Anna, then you two.” She closed her mouth and tried to stand still, but Tony could still see the slight bounce under her skirt.  
  
“Go ahead, Abbs.” He pulled her close and kissed her cheek, “thank you for everything.”  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled a little into her hug, then bounced down to the back door, linking arms with her own fiancée.  
  
“I’m sorry Jackson isn’t here, J.” Tony wrapped an arm around Jethro’s waist.  
  
“He is. We’ve got our own cheering section up there, I feel it. I’m sorry…”  
  
Tony cut him off. “No. Don’t be. It was his choice. He’s good with Tali, but that doesn’t mean we’re suddenly OK. He had better things to do.”  
  
Jethro growled under his breath, “in his head. Nothing is more important than your child. Next time I see him…” his fist clenched.  
  
Tony smiled and he wrapped a hand over Jethro’s. “Next time you see him, you let it go. It’s taken me a long time to put him where he belongs in my life. He doesn’t deserve this energy, OK? It hurts, but it’s not important anymore. You’re important. Tali and Anna are important.”  
  
Jethro didn’t like it, but he could tell Tony meant it. He nodded and relaxed his hand. “Alright Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo, let’s do this.”  
  
Tony’s eyes lit up. “Choice made? Really?”  
  
Jethro nodded. “If you’re good with it, so am I.”  
  
The ceremony was simple, but beautiful. Instead of bouquets, the attendants all had boutonnieres with the same spray roses as Tony, although with flat leaves instead of the hops behind. Tim wore a black tuxedo, sans tails, and green vest and tie. The girls wore simple green dresses with black edging and bolero jackets. To match Tony’s eyes, according to Abby. Jethro agreed. The flower girls wore pale blue dresses, bringing in the intense blue of Jethro’s eyes, and both contrasted perfectly with the deep red flowers Tony had inadvertently chosen just a few days before.  
  
Ducky shone with pride as he officiated the wedding of two of his best friends. His partner Mary beamed at him, the commitment rings on their fingers sharing their own love with the world. He was so happy the two had asked him personally to fly back and even offered their house if he's wanted to stay, before even asking Abby to coordinate. The ceremony was short and to the point, until Ducky cleared his throat. “And now, we ask our dear friends to share the vows they have written for each other. Anthony, you may begin.”  
  
Tony reached a shaky hand into his pants pocket, came up empty, reached into the other, shrugged, then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a torn piece of paper. He and Jethro had agreed to incorporate multiple movie quotes in their vows, and he probably could have recited them from memory, but he figured the notes would be a good idea. He took a deep breath. “Jethro, since I know just how good you are at listening, I could probably go on all afternoon. You’d just stare at me, maybe wish you had a boat to sand, and look forward to the bourbon Abby probably has sitting on every table. But you’d listen. You’ve always listened when I needed it. But since I actually want to hear you say a few words, I’ll make this short and sweet.” He cleared his throat, “It took us way too long to get to this point. I’ve loved you from the minute I tackled you on the street in Baltimore. AFTER I realized you weren’t a perp, that is. Which, to my credit, was about 10 seconds after I caught you. At first I thought I was nuts. You were going through divorce number 3, obviously straight, and my hair barely has hints of red.” Most of the audience laughed. “Then I thought I was nuts because you were my boss. My hardass, somewhat abusive, totally straight boss. Then I thought I was nuts when it felt like maybe you loved me too. And I still think I’m a little nuts, but it’s a good thing. Because with you, I can enjoy almost anything, even silence. That’s when you know you’ve found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence. At first, when we would talk, I’d joke, ‘good luck finding somebody to put up with your shit for more than, like, 6 months, Okay?’” Tony smiled warmly, “’But I accept the whole package, the crazy and the brilliant. Alright? I know you’re not gonna change, and I don’t want you to. It’s called accepting you for being you.’  
  
Gibbs pulled out the neatly folded paper from his pocket. “I’m a man of few words, Tony, but I can talk when it’s important.” He took a deep breath and read from his paper. “In my opinion, the best thing you can do is find a person who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, handsome, what have you. The right person is still going to think the sun shines out of your ass. That’s the kind of person worth sticking with. Tony, you’re more than worth it. It’s scary, though. I’ve tried this, time and again, and I’m not ashamed to admit I’m scared. Scared of what I did, of who I am, but most of all, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you."  
  
Tony grinned. He looked back at his paper and read the next quote and slid the emerald ring onto Jethro’s finger. “I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you’re always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you’re not around, and the fact that you don’t call. But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.”   
  
Tony gave up on trying to keep the tears at bay when Jethro read his next piece and stroked his fingers over the sapphire band. “I love that you get cold when it’s 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle in your nose when you look at me like I’m nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell you on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night.”   
  
Tony didn’t need his paper for his closing. “Jethro, I guarantee there’ll be tough times. I guarantee that at some time, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don’t ask you to be mine, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you’re the only one for me.”   
  
Sniffles rose from the peanut gallery, Abby’s mascara was running down her face as she clung to McGee, and Ducky closed his book. He grinned at his friends and raised his hands, excited to have been included in the movie quote agreement. “Since the invention of the kiss, there have been only five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one shall leave them all behind. I now pronounce you married!” Jethro and Tony pressed their lips together, keeping their tongues under control for now, until Ducky tapped their shoulders. They turned and interlaced their fingers as they jogged down the aisle under a flurry of sawdust.  
  
*****  
  
“Jethro, Anthony, before you get too far into your festivities…” Ducky interrupted the two men kissing passionately.  
  
“Little busy, Duck…” Jethro growled.  
  
“Yes, yes, newlyweds and all that. Unfortunately, if you do not sign this paper, you won’t be newlyweds at all. Also, here is your copy of Ms. Talia DiNozzo-Gibbs’s new birth certificate. I picked it up from the courthouse this morning.”  
  
Tony and Jethro signed the certificate, they watched McGee and Katherine sign the witness section, and resumed their previous activities, Talia’s framed birth certificate displayed proudly on the mantel. “Can we skip the reception?” Tony asked, pressing his body against his husband’s.  
  
“Do you want to deal with the repercussions?” Jethro asked.  
  
Tony sighed, “Abby would be upset, wouldn’t she?” Jethro nodded. “Quickie?” Jethro nodded again and grabbed his hand, practically yanking him upstairs to their bedroom. 

Tony stroked himself through his pants as Jethro rummaged through the nightstand for the lube. Tossing the tube on the bed, Jethro made quick work of Tony's pants, kissing him hard while pushing them to the floor. “Hold on,” he growled, spinning Tony and pushing him onto his hands on the bed. He unzipped his pants and slid them down to mid thigh, then slid two lubed fingers inside Tony, thrusting and scissoring roughly. “Ok?” He asked, checking in before going further.

“Damnit, Gibbs, I'm good. Fuck me. Now.” Tony pushed his ass back toward Jethro and spread his legs to brace himself.

Jethro quickly slicked his cock and thrust into Tony in one smooth motion, groaning at the tight heat enveloping him. Before moving, he wrapped his still lubed fingers around Tony's cock and started pumping, twisting his wrist at the tip in a motion he knew would bring Tony to the edge hard and fast.

Tony slammed his face into the pillows to muffle his cry as Jethro filled him. The burning brought tears to his eyes, but the immediate fisting of his cock made him push back against Jethro. “God, take me Jethro. Just fucking move! Fuck me!” He screamed into the pillow.

Jethro might not have completely understood what Tony said, but the whimpering and thrusting against him told him Tony was ready. He set a brutal pace, pushing Tony hard and not slowing when he felt Tony tighten and spill his release onto the bed. He kept stroking, kept thrusting, until Tony’s keening was almost a scream and his over-sensitive cock strained and released a second time. Feeling Tony tighten around him again was Jethro's undoing and he growled as he pushed deep inside his husband.

Fighting the urge to collapse onto the cum-covered bed, Jethro held Tony by the hips and pushed a plug into his ass from the nightstand. “Now we need to be presentable,” he whispered into Tony’s ear.

“You're evil,” Tony grumbled, as he headed to the bathroom to rid himself of some of the lube and fix his hair.  
  
“THERE you guys are! It’s almost food time! And speeches!” Abby pulled Tony out toward the head table and plopped him into the chair. He ignored the half smirk Jethro gave as he tried not to wince.

McGee gave a toast, Katherine gave a toast, there was plenty of good beer, good steaks all around (although NOT cooked over the fireplace,) and Tony ended up singing a ballad of his own writing. By the end of the night, the pair tumbled into bed, exhausted and still half dressed, but grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Let’s never do this again, ok, Jethro?” Tony said, rolling on top of his husband.  
  
“Sounds good to me, Tone. Fifth time’s the charm.” This time Tony slapped _Jethro_ on the back of the head, and they fell asleep tangled together, the plug forgotten until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie quotes from their ceremony. Some slightly modified to fit.
> 
> 'That’s when you know you’ve found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence.’ --Pulp Fiction
> 
> 'Good luck finding somebody to put up with your shit for more than, like, 6 months, Okay? But I accept the whole package, the crazy and the brilliant. Alright? I know you’re not gonna change, and I don’t want you to. It’s called accepting you for being you.’ --Before Midnight
> 
> 'In my opinion, the best thing you can do is find a person who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, handsome, what have you. The right person is still going to think the sun shines out of your ass. That’s the kind of person worth sticking with.’ --Juno
> 
> 'Scared of what I did, of who I am, but most of all, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you.’ --Dirty Dancing
> 
> “I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you’re always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you’re not around, and the fact that you don’t call. But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.” --10 Things I Hate About You
> 
> "I love that you get cold when it’s 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle in your nose when you look at me like I’m nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell you on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night.” --When Harry Met Sally
> 
> ‘I guarantee there’ll be tough times. I guarantee that at some time, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don’t ask you to be mine, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you’re the only one for me.’ --Runaway Bride
> 
> 'Since the invention of the kiss, there have been only five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one shall leave them all behind.’ --The Princess Bride


End file.
